The day I met him!
by Daughter Of War
Summary: Melody had a perfectly normal life until someone rammed the back of her car. The driver of the car she swears on her life is going to pay until a strange detective and his partner come to her door just asking for trouble!
1. My 13th birthday

I checked my rucksack one last time. I had: My Toothbrush, Toothpaste, Pyjamas and A spare change of clothes. I had everything I needed. I still wondered what was so important I had to pack a bag for it. My mum yelled upstairs at me "Melody are you done yet? we don't have all day sweetheart." "I'm done mum" I yelled back as I clattered down the stairs. "Mum?" I asked "Yes dear?" she replied as she packed my rucksack in the back of our Mazda. "Why is it so urgent we leave and pack a bag of all the stuff we would take if we were going on holiday?" I answered in a puzzled voice. "About that" mum said "We arranged a surprise for your 13th birthday." "A surprise!" I answered excitement and curiosity filling my voice. "Yes" She stated as she packed the rest of our things in the back of the van. Funny never did find out what my surprise was. We were on the M5 when it happened. A car slammed into the back of us luckily I survived with nothing more than a couple of cuts and bruises my mum and dad on the other hand were not as lucky.

I sat in the waiting room the blanket the nurses had given my wrapped tightly around my shoulders. One of the nurses I had met came through and passed me a mug of hot chocolate she asked me "You OK poppet?" "Yes thank you." I answered bluntly. the nurse stared at me for a moment and then sighed as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. A doctor came through and gestured for the nurse to leave so she did. "Melody I have some bad news for you." I was guessing it was like my mum or dad were in a wheelchair or one of them was a mute but the truth was far worst! "Its your mother and father there dead!" Tears pricked the edges of my vision I refused to believe it I refused to cry. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as tears spilled out of them I snuffled and sniffed. I had stopped crying because I had no more to give by the time I was leaving. I dragged my bag outside behind me scuffing the bottom of it but I didn't care I bumped into someone accidentally and I muttered an apology. Who it was didn't reply so I looked and there stood a man with no flesh no eyes nothing but a pearl white on the end of his spinal column


	2. Who are you?

I stared up rubbed my eyes and looked back again he was still there. He looked down at me and I just stared bewildered. "You-your a skeleton!"

"Indeed I am." He replied. I just stood there staring for a moment and then said out loud. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought!" The chuckled like I had said something mildly amusing. "What is so funny?" I asked puzzled then he stated still chuckling "You." I then tagged on that he was indeed real and felt instantly light headed and sick. He read me like an open book.

"You look like you have just come down with something contagious!" Then I heard a second voice as a girl with long black hair walked out from behind him. "Of course she does numbskull she just met a living, walking, talking skeleton."

"I suppose your right." he replied.

"Um excuse me for interrupting." I said in my most apologetic voice. "But why are you here?" Confusion plastered on my face.

"Well." the girl answered. "Were here to investigate a girl named melody's parents murder."

"My parents weren't murdered!" I practically barked back. "We were just ran into by accident is all." I stated calmly.

"So your Melody." The skeleton said. "I'm Skulduggery Pleasant. I was wondering if you would answer a few questions?"

I nodded still bewildered by the fact i had just met a living skeleton. When we got to his car i stared at it it was like my dad's old car.

"Like it?" skullduggery asked without waiting for an answer he continued. "Its a 1945..." He never got to finish because i took over.

"It a 1945 Bentley R-Type Continental one of only 208 ever made." I finished and said to him. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean i don't know a thing or two about cars." He stood and as we drove told me all about the stuff he fitted it with. I listened eagerly. I must of dozed of at some point because the next thing i heard was a loud crunch and the sound of metal grinding together. I looked up in horror as i saw that the Bentley had collided head on with another car.


End file.
